Along with the improvement of living standards, the number of automobiles is increasing all the time. Due to a better illumination effect than a low-beam headlamp, a driver prefers to use a high-beam headlamp at night. However, when two vehicles meet each other or one vehicle follows the other, a line of sight of another driver may be seriously interfered due to the use of the high-beam headlamp, which is one of the principal reasons for frequent traffic accidents at night.
Hence, there is an urgent need to prevent the occurrence of danger for the driver due to the vehicle light interference.